Zeus
Shinzoku, known to the world as Angelo Zeus, is a stone cold commander and assassin aligned with the Revolutionary Army. Zeus is the bastard child of the late pirate William Nero, making him the older half-brother of Ares . From a young age he was consumed by pure hatred, which has been said to be the fuel for his incomprehensible power. At the Revolutionary Army Zeus is commonly tasked with the elimination of High Valued Targets, Marine and World Government alike, as well as a number of Black Op missions. Zeus is renowned for his remarkable swordsmanship, and has been speculated to be the World's Greatest Swordsman, being compared to the greats in swordsman history such as Roronoa Zoro and Dracule Mihawk. While his swordsmanship is truly remarkable, he is known worldwide for his Devil Fruit power. Zeus ate the Sekka Sekka no Mi, a Logia-type fruit that allows him to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making him a Lightning Human (雷光人間 Raikou Ningen). It is because of his Devil Fruit powers that he was granted the moniker Zeus. Due his countless crimes against the Marines and many assassinations of key political figures within the World Government, Zeus has a growing bounty of ???,000,000. History The Bastard Born to the infamous pirate William Nero and a female that hasn't been revealed, Shinzoku was a bastard. His mere existence was perhaps his fathers greatest embarrassment. During Nero's travels with his crew he he cheated on his wife whilst drunk by bedding another. He returned to the island just under a year later to discover he had a newborn son (Shinzoku)that had been the product of his one night affair. Nero took the infant Shinzoku aboard his ship and told only his Vice Captain of his mistake. Shinzoku was then declared the son of Nero's Vice Captain so that nobody including his wife would find out. From then on Shinzoku would live and be raised on Nero's ship. While being just a bastard, Shinzoku was still treated by Nero as his son. They secretly spent time together, bonding as father and son. Six years later... months after his baby brother had been born, the Marines found out who Shinzoku really was. It was exposed and soon he, along with the whole world, also found out. Being a mere child Shinzoku didn't quite understand, however the rest of the world did. He was looked down upon and treated like filth by all but his fathers crew. Little over a year after his true identity had been discovered and his fathers reputation had been dented, it happened. The black steel pirates were ambushed and eradicated by the Marines. His father put him in and his brother Shizuko in submarines, leaving them two as the only survivors. Shizuko's sub had been intercepted by the Marines while his got away and landed on a remote island, leaving him to believe that his baby brother had also been killed. Shinzoku had nothing... his father, his brother, his friends, everyone he ever knew had been taken away from him. Survival Being washed up onto the unnamed remote island in the North Blue all alone, the child Shinzoku had no clue to survive out in the wild. Consumed with hatred all he did was think about avenging his late father and the rest of the Black Steel Pirates. Lacking basic hunting skills, he failed to catch any real food and was forced to live off small berries. A few days into his isolation on the island he crossed paths with a bear, in a matter of seconds he was injured and soon knocked unconscious. When he awoke he was in a rather dark cave, with his enhanced eye sight he was still able to see. Shinzoku was surrounded by gray wolves but strange enough none were showing any signs of hostility. After looking around he spotted the bear that attacked hims' carcass, drawing the conclusion that he had been rescued. From then on he would live amongst the pack of Gray Wolves as on of their own. Eventually he learned how to communicate with them, hunt, stalk and essentially lead the role as a predator in the jungle environment. All while making sure to maintain his humanity in hopes of one day avenging his father. During his time as a member of the pack, he stumbled across a bright, yellow gleaming fruit which he thought was a normal fruit. After consuming it, he noticed his body underwent certain changes. Anything he touched would be met with an electrical shock. Shinzoku concluded that he had eaten a Devil Fruit. The name of the fruit he ate was the Sekka Sekka no Mi, a Logia-Type fruit that grants the consumer complete control over Lightning & Electricity. Shinzoku has become a Lightning Human. The Angelo Family Three years after landing on the island and living the life of a wolf, Slavers landed on the island in search of wild animals and/or cast aways to capture and sell at the Sabaody Archipelago. After a few days Shinzoku and his pack were discovered. In attempt to survive the wolves and Shinzoku engaged in combat with the Slavers. Due to superior weaponry all of the wolves were slaughtered and Shinzoku was captured, bound by Seastone Cuffs. He had nothing.. again. Once he had arrived at the Sabaody Archielago, he was placed on auction with a starting price of 5,000,000. Shinzoku was finally bought at a price of 20,000,000 by the Angelo Family an infamous family of bounty hunters and assassins in the Underworld that resides in the New World. Upon returning with the Angelo Family to the New World, Shinzoku discovered that he was not bought to be a slave. He was bought to be an Assassin. The ten year old Shinzoku was trained in the arts of assassination by the head of the Angelo Family himself, Angelo Vincent. Due to the nature of the power bestowed upon him by the Sekka Sekka No Mi, Shinzoku was renamed Zeus by Vincent. Zeus was trained along side the future of the Family; Vincent's two children Venno & Gabriella and his nephew Avilio. After a matter of months his skills begin to grow and so does his bond with the Angelo's. Demonstrating his flair for Assassination by cleanly completing his first hit seven months into training, Vincent recognises Zeus has one of his and becomes Vincets Adopted Son, making him a member of the Angelo Family... Angelo Zeus. Journey To Revenge At the age of seventeen, Zeus became a feared assassin with a countless amount of confirmed kills in his seven year career. He came to the realisation that he was strong enough to begin his journey to take on the World Government & Marines. After explaining this to his Adoptive family they understood. Zeus set out into the vast world by himself seeking revenge for his murdered father. A couple of months later Zeus encountered the Revolutionary Army, a large military force with a common goal to his. Due to his world renowned reputation he was accepted into the Army, becoming a Revolutionary. As months went by he rose through the ranks for the work he put in against the World Government for the Armys cause. Soon after he was placed in charge of the Black Operations Unit, making a place for himself amongst the high ranking officials of the Revolutionary Army as a Commander. Personality Growing up in a sufficient loving environment, Zeus was a kind and joyful child. It was more than a rarity to have ever seen him without his huge smile. No matter how bad a situation seemed, the boy would always manage to smile and remain positive. Being the child of two powerful pirates, he was far superior in skill and intellect to the few other kids on this ship his age. Despite this, he always remained humble and acknowledged that not everyone was naturally gifted like himself. Zeus would often help them in their studies and in other general things. His helpfulness extended far beyond simply helping his peers, he would regularly help out the villagers of islands they docked at whenever they asked and was also seen to aid the elderly. Throughout the islands protected by the Black Steel Pirates he was loved. Upon losing everyone he cared about, Zeus underwent dramatic changes. His well known cheerful persona was lost to rage and despair. After eventually being consumed by hatred and a lust for revenge he completely change. The changed Zeus was unrecognizable to the kind, innocent child he once was. Perhaps the most noticeable change was that he had become heartless. He had no regard for any living being, aside from himself. Zeus would kill anyone that got in between him and his target. To Zeus, death was the only cure to pain. So killing wasn't much of a bid deal for him. He could slaughter entire families in the blink of an eye without a shred of remorse, simply because he wanted to. Mercy was something he knew little of, killing even infants and the sick elderly. When engaging in battle, Zeus stuck by one code and one only. "Leave no man alive". As well as being a relentless killer, Zeus has little sympathy. Despite experiencing true loss and loneliness he has no sympathy as he refuses to acknowledge he isn't the only one that has gone through such tragedy. Another noticeable change, is his anti-social behavior and isolation. Zeus prefers his own company and generally hates others. He avoids lengthy conversations. After the death of all those he cared about, Zeus refused to make any new bonds or attachments out of fear of going through the same thing all over again. Whenever he does engage in conversation he comes across as a rude, spiteful person who puts himself above everybody else. One would say he had what was known as God Complex, however Ares was just aware of how superior he was then most beings. Also, because of his knowledge of how superior he really was, he became arrogant but he always refers to it as confidence as opposed to arrogance. When Zeus discovered his baby brother was still alive his personality took another rather drastic change. All of the hatred that had clouded his judgement had been lifted. Zeus had come to the realization that all of the senseless killing in his past was wrong and it only lowered him to the standards of those he opposed, the World Government. It was then he vowed to make up for all that he had done by becoming a Revolutionary and start taking real action towards destroying the Government. Since then, slowly but surely, the old Zeus began to return Appearance Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship From as young as two years old Zeus took a keen interest in the art of swordplay. As soon as he was able to hold a sword, he began training with the best swordsman on his fathers crew. Despite longing to perform the spectacularly flashy techniques like the ones he had previously witnessed, his master stressed the importance of having the fundamentals mastered. From then on he would practise his perfecting stance, footwork and grip with a wooden sparring sword. At the age of 6 he began to train with cutlass gifted to him by his father. It was clear to all that set us on him train that he had a natural affinity in swordplay. Zeus continued to practise his fundamentals day in day out with a Hard Work Pays Off mentality. Along with this he also began learning how to attack and defend. Zeus was taught the eight basic strikes and parries, Which included targeting and defending the; head, right shoulder, left shoulder, right gut, left gut, right leg, left leg and the chest/stomach. Several months after he turned seven he was forced to abandon ship and washed up on an island in the east blue. Whilst having no master he continued his training every day for his three year stay. He was later taken in by the Angelo Family at the age of ten having conquered the fundamentals by that time. Zeus was then trained under infamous swordsman Angelo Vincent (who was also his adoptive-father), alongside the other child heirs of the Angelo Family. His natural gift for swordplay had even showed amongst the latter prodigies. As he grew older he advanced his studies in the art and began to gain real life experience during jobs for the Family. His skill and ability grew at an exponential rate that even Vincent couldn't foresee. It was stated that he had untold potential in swordplay. As the student of two of the last generations most renowned swordsman, Zeus is now a powerful master swordsman in his own right. Being branded as one of the greatest swordsman in the whole world there are only a handful that can rival is prowess. Despite having lightning powers gifted by the Sekka Sekka no Mi, swordplay is still his primary offense. Coupled with his physical attributes he is truly a formidable foe. Whilst being described as more of a Power Type swordsman, he has master control over swords. It is said that the mans finesse is so great he is able to slice the wing off a fly without killing it. His skill in finesse extends in the ability to deflect multiple bullets by effectively slicing them in two. While being a right handed swordsman he focused on his left arm during some of his training, eventually he became ambidextrous. It is because of this that he learned how to dual wield, a skill he rarely uses. With his mastery of swordsmanship he was able to learn and masters powerful techniques and styles before eventually making his own. His shear versatility as swordsman is said to be what makes him so formidable Seven Styles of the Sword The Seven Styles of the Sword is an ancient set of Sword Forms said to be developed by the first members of the Angelo Family and there descendants, passed down from generation to generation. Since the development of all seven forms they have been practised and polished by each generation of the family. Although this style was not limited to the family, there are secrets within the family to help achieve these forms and master them. The elders of the Angelo Family say that the more forms mastered, out of the seven, the greater mastery over swordplay one has. Zeus is amongst the handful of the current generation that has mastered the Seven Styles of the Sword. With the creation of Style I, the Angelo's established to teachings in order to categorize the basic attacks and parries. The first of the two is Body Part Region, where as the other is Contact Points. These two teachings were primarily developed to focus a swordsmans attack or defences, helping them to formulate plans during real swordplay or sparring. *The teaching of Body Part Region splits the different parts of the body of the swordsman and his opponent(s) into target zones, known as regions. The body is split into six regions; Region A: head/neck, Region B: right arm and side, Region C: left arm and side, Region D: Midsection/torso and back & Region E/F: right and left leg respectively. Under the study of the Seven Styles, each basic attack or parry is named after the targeted region. For example, a strike to the left arm would be called Attack C or a parry protecting the right arm would be called Parry B. Body Part Region is more used for beginner practitioners of the Seven Styles, however Zeus still uses them even at his mastery level to formulate chained attacks and combinations. *The teaching of Contact Strikes describe areas on the body which are imperative targets to end a battle. These teachings explain how one can end battles in a variety of ways. These range from disabling an enemy to dismembering or maiming an enemy, as well finishing blows. As not all of those within the Angelo Family believed in murder, different parts of the family specialized in different contact points. As Zeus was taught under Angelo Vincent, he specialized in delivering kill shots in order to end the battle before it begins. Surikizu was a type of attack meant to inflict a slice wound on the opponent to disable them from further battle or to gain the upper hand. Kougeki is the use of the tip of ones sword to pierce an opponents body, this is the most respected method of killing an opponent in the Seven Styles. Surikizu and Kougeki are renowned as the most basic teachings of the Contact Points. The third is known as Gunshuku, this is the teaching of disarming ones opponent in battle by cutting ones weapon in half or attacking ones dominant hand. Enkiri was the next, this strike focused on severing of limbs in order to disable an opponent from battling. As this Contact Strike was passed down it branched into a new unnamed strike which centered around dismembering multiple limbs in one strike. Zanshu was one of the most renowned strikes the teaching had to offer as it was deemed the most honourable way to end ones life. It was the practice of decapitation, taking ones head off in one vertical strike. The final one was known as Nakaba, this was a more barbaric contact strike which consisted of cutting ones opponent in half. Generally this strike was aimed at the torso, in attempt to separate the body from the legs. Style I: Ishi The first of the Seven Styles, known as Ishi (意志, Determination), is the most basic of the Angelo Family's styles and the one every Angelo Swordsman learns first. Ishi relies on two handed swordplay, using sweeping, broad motions in order to attack. This style of battle was best suited for group combat due to its wide sweeping strikes. When being utilized by a true master, Ishi swordplay is described to flow like water. This style promotes fluid footwork in order for step-by-step advancement in attempt at cutting off all of the opponents angles. Philosophy of Ishi swordplay promotes victory without sustaining injuries therefore Ishi users encourage the use of the Gunshuku contact strike. Another philosophical principle adhered by Ishi users is the "Keep it simple" in battle. The very wide and deliberate movements of this style, coupled with its constantly changing footwork makes it a dangerous force against groups due to its ever advancing barrages. In the hands of a novice this style can come across as very clumsy due to its lack of subtlety. True masters of Ishi are capable of clearing space on the battlefield in a heartbeat. While Ishi is perfect style for Crowd Control, it lacks in one on one combat. Years after this style was creating the greatest samurai wars had come to a close and Champion Fighting came in fashion. These battle of Champions, also known as duels, exposed the weakness of this style. Style II: Keisō The second of the Seven Styles, known as Keisō (係争, Contention), is the form the Angelo Family developed in order to address the weaknesses of the first style.. Dueling. Out of all of the styles, Keisō has been said to be the most efficient form to use in one on one sword combat. It's teachings emphasize precise and effective swordplay by attacking and defending with minimal energy expenditure. Economy of Motion is perhaps the backbone to this sword style. Unlike Ishi, this style essentially requires one hand usage of the sword for an extended range of movement. The founders and practitioners of Keisō place a large importance on refraining from being disarmed during duels. In this style of swordplay, acrobatic maneuverers and leaps where highly frowned upon. Keisō bladework focused on precision rather than raw power and brute strength. Users of this style employed calculated jabs, minor cuts and parries as opposed to Ishi's wild slashes, chops and blocks. The linear footwork of Keisō practitioners is perhaps what makes this style so lethal in one on one combat. It is the foundation of the styles sudden thrusting attacks and retreats. Back and forth charges are one of the main maneuvers employed in Keisō. Intense focus and expert timing are said to be the key traits of Keisō masters. It has been noticed that masters of this style have been described as perfectly calm. Also, Keisō sword play has been described as nothing more than effortless. Although this is a very effective style in sword to sword combat, the creation of firearms exposed Keisō's largest weakness... its incapability to defend against gunmen. Style III: Tsuyoi The third of the Seven Styles, known as Tsuyoi (強い, Resilient), is the form the Angelo Family developed to address the weaknesses of the second style... Bullet deflection. More Coming Soon Flying Slash Style When a sword his swung with a certain amount of speed and power, a strong wind that takes the form of a linear air projectile is created. This projectile has an immensely strong amount of cutting power, which allows the user to cut and slice from a long distance. This technique was known as the Flying Slash Attack. Realizing that (without his devil fruit powers) he lacked in long distance combat, he demanded that his sensei would teach him this technique. In just under a month Zeus had mastered this technique. He was capable of slicing most materials in two with relative ease, however not all. Zeus decided to evolve his usage of this technique into a style of his own, in order to increase the lethality of his long range combat. It took Zeus under six months to branch many other techniques from this one, naming them all under Flying Slash Style. Devil Fruit While only a mere child, Zeus ate the Sekka Sekka no Mi, a Logia-Type fruit. Like all Logia fruit eaters, Zeus was given complete command over an element of nature. The Sekka Sekka no Mi granted him the lightning element, one of the most powerful and destructive forces of nature. When he first accessed this power he had difficulty controlling it. At first, all he could do was electrocute someone by making contact, however, he would often use more volts than he intended causing far more damage than he intended. Zeus was incapable of killing anybody but after time he steadily learned how to increase the voltage of his electricity and even discharge it from his fingertips. While he could generate electricity with relative ease he was incapable of producing lightning bolts due to the sheer amount of difficulty. As he trained more and more his skill in its usage grew exponentially. By the age of fifteen he was feared around the world for his unspeakable power. What was previously little discharges of electricity had become lightning bolts capable of wiping out entire villages and cities. With his extensive lightning prowess, he could summon powerful lightning bolts from the sky, his body or any other place he wished. During his vast amounts of time utilizing his lightning prowess, Zeus discovered various of ways of lightning combat as just firing lightning bolts was very one dimensional. He soon realised that electricity had various supplementary uses that would largely increase his might. Seeing as the human body functions with electrical signals he thought of ways to take advantage of this. One such way was to speed up these signals by using electricity he generated, this would result in him gaining a massive speed and reaction boost. Zeus also learnt how to literally turn into lightning and travel as an actual lightning bolt. Since discovering lightnings other utilizations, he has created a multitude of powerful techniques. As the Sekka Sekka no Mi wasn't the only lightning devil fruit in the world, Zeus made it one of his personal missions to be the most powerful lightning user in the world. While being more than competent in it's usage he came to the conclusion that the Sekka Sekka no Mi had granted him a greater degree of manipulation, a level he had yet to reach. By studying how electricity and lightning alike works, he realised how he could take his electricity to the next level. Zeus would have to gain complete control over each and every single aspect electricity had to offer. This would include: Form, Shape, Flow, Charge, Intensity and Electromagnetism. Due to his learning capabilities it didn't take him long at all to master them all. Upon mastering them all, he had truly mastered his Devil Fruit powers becoming revered as the God of Lightning, which lead to his epithet Zeus. While it is currently unknown whether he is the strongest lightning user in the world, he possesses untold destructive capabilities. Due to the strength of this power, Zeus will only offensively employ it against worthy foes. If he does not deem his foe worthy, he will rely on his solely on his physical prowess coupled with his swordplay. It is because of this that most of the world no little of tehe Sekka Sekka no Mi's true destructive capabilities. Manipulation of lightning: The aspect he mastered first was the manipulation of lightning and he was capable of this at a young age. He is capable of commanding his lightning to do as he see's fit. The extent of Zeus's lightning manipulation allows him to manipulate all forms of lightning whether it was created by him or not. However, he can't control another lightning users lightning if the voltage is out of his reach. Even natural lightning submits to his command, but there must be natural lightning in the sky for him to manipulate it. Zeus's usage of lightning manipulation is generally employed to create more versatile attacks as well as defensive measures against other talented users of lightning. Upon realising that there was more lightning users in the world, Zeus became hell bent on perfecting countermeasures should he ever face one in battle. Absorption of lightning: This is a passive aspect. It allows Zeus to absorb all forms of lightning and electrical energy he comes into contact with. All lightning he absorbs, fuels and empowers him. This enables Zeus to become more a less invisible against lightning techniques and even the power of natural lightning. After the intake of electrical energy, Zeus has described it as feeling like a meal. It seems to satisfy his hunger as well. Despite this being a very useful , it has one fatal drawback. If he absorbs too much electrical energy at once it will strain his body thus causing him to go unconscious. However, over the years he has raised the amount he can intake at once through rigorous training. Now he is able to absorb several consecutive lightning strikes without stressing his body at all. Through conscious effort, Zeus is able to turn this on and off so it is not always passive absorption. Form of lightning: The alteration of form refers to the state he can have his electric take. Most believe that lightning Devil Fruit powers are always generated as lightning bolts and so forth, however, at mastery level this is far from the case. Zeus is able to generate his lightning and electric as shockwaves and laser beams. The waves can be triggered by physical contact with the ground (such as punching or stomping on the ground) and the beams can be emitted from anywhere on the body (such as hands or eyes). As well as travelling through the earth, Zeus's shockwaves can travel through the air. Much like regular lightning bolts, once one has been struck with the waves they are electrocuted and generally receive blunt force trauma, whereas the laser beams slightly electrocute and cause serious burns. During his time using the three states (Bolt, Shockwave & Beams), Zeus has mastered each and everyone. Another, more unique form, is pure energy. This state is seen when he enters his Lightning God Mode. Shape of lightning: Not moving far from form alteration, Zeus has learned to shape his lightning. While being a mere novice, shaping was extraordinarily hard for him, being able to craft lightning in only two dimensions. Despite being a commendable feat, he sought to advance this achievement. Before long, he gained access to three-dimensional shaping. Now being proficient in shaping, he can construct nearly anything regardless of power and size . He has been seen to create swords, spears, balls and many other things. Off times, he tends to create more intricate constructs such as animals and what not. While in his Lightning God Mode, he has been seen to create extensions of the electric energy like form. Flow of lightning: Seeing as all electricity flows in a current, striving to gain control of it was a no brainer to Zeus. Flow of an electric current is the most essential aspects of lightning one can master as without a flowing current there is no electric or lightning. With mastery of the flow of currents, Zeus is able to direct and guide is lightning with pinpoint accuracy. Over his years using his lightning powers and studying the flow of electrical currents, he has come to understand it like the back of his hand. Thanks to this understanding, he is able to freely alter the current of his lightning with no restrictions. As he grew more skilled at this, he used the flow of the currents to rapidly increase the speed of his attacks. Despite not being as fast as natural lightning it is able to keep up with the fastest of me, including users of the the Shave technique and users of other speed enhancing techniques. Using the laser beam state, and the versatility of his flow, he is able create an incredible versatile beam that moves like a snake in order to catch its target. Cutting and Piercing Power: Upon mastering the flow of electrical currents, Zeus was innately granted the ability to control two major aspects of lightning. The first was the ability to increase cutting power. This is achieving by increasing the frequency of vibrations in an electrical currents. By increasing cutting power his lightning can slice through a multitude of different solids. Also, he can flow the lightning through any medium such as blade to enhance the cutting power of the medium. Zeus has used this to slice a Marine Ship in two. However, upon his acquisition of Shimetsu this usage was made redundant. The second aspect is the piercing power. Unlike the cutting power, this focuses on penetration. It can be drastically increased by concentrating the current to the tip of the bolt. At its pinnacle it can pierce a gargantuan hole in the strongest of defenses. Charge of lightning: This aspect of lightning release is perhaps the most complicated but very effective for a true master. During his extensive time researching the electricity and lightning, he soon came to the electrical charge topic. In no time he understood the principals of electrical charges. Thanks to this he was able to understand how natural lightning was generated. When to oppositely charged atoms (electron and proton) are separated, an electrical charge between the two is generated. Once the two reunite, they neutralize each other and cause lightning bolts. The degree of manipulation granted from the Sekka Sekka no Mi allows Zeus to manipulate charges by individually manipulating the electrons and protons. Zeus is able to move, destroy and create electrons and protons at will. The manipulation of the two can come in handy in many different situations. With his control over them Zeus can create a negative charge by reducing the amount of protons or create a positive charge by increasing the amount of protons. Zeus is able to generate lightning that can freely travel through insulators (such as wind) by forcing the electrons to move from atom to atom, at an albeit immeasurable difficulty. Another feat achieved by the manipulation of atom's is generating lightning considerably stronger than normal lightning release users lightning. This achieved by separating the electrons and protons and then rapidly reunite them. Zeus created this method to emulate natural lightning, however it was not as fast or powerful as natural lightning. On the plus side, it was way faster and powerful than his previous lightning. Static Electricity: Mastering charge of electricity has enable him usage of static electricity, it is merely the imbalance of charge. He generates static electricity by imbalancing the electrical charge (protons and electrons). Intensity of lightning: Another important aspect of his lightning powers is the intensity of his electric currents. The intensity of an electrical current determines the strength and destructive power it holds and is measured in volts. Intensity of the electric current is determined by the amount of volts put into its creation, 200 million volts being the voltage of natural lightning. Decreasing and increasing the strength of his lightning becomes useful in a variety of situations. Zeus mainly uses to different levels of intensities. The first of which, is low intensity. As the name suggests, it is of low intensity thus requires less volts. The result of being hit with this lightning is generally paralysis or numbing with low level burns. Attacks from Zeus's low intensity lightning usually inflict short term damage. Generally, Zeus employs this kind of attack to disable the movement of his foe, either to capture them alive or because he simply doesn't want to kill them. The other intensity is the counterpart to the latter, it is high intensity. Lightning of this intensity is utilised by Zeus to either kill or seriously injure his target and generally exceeds 150 million volts. If struck by this lightning one's heart can be stopped in an instant. Electric shocks and third degree burns can be inflicted by this lightning. Zeus's high intensity lightning is capable of ripping through the earth's surface and completely obliterating buildings. As well as being used offensively, alteration of lightning intensity can be used supplementary. By using lower intensity lightning he can jump start a heart. Zeus can alter the intensity to levels in between the aforementioned levels for more flexible usage. Shinzoku is the creators first character on this Techniques Raigeki(雷撃, Literally Meaning; Lightning Strike): This is Zeus's signature move, whereby he fires a lightning bolt from his arm. While it was not the first technique he learnt, it is definitely his most employed and one of his most basic, fundamental techniques. The execution of this technique was rather simple, however, that was not where the issue lied when he first invented the technique. Taking accurate shots with Raigeki was rather troublesome, but before long he became a perfect shot, being able to hit the smallest of targets. Raigeki is mainly used as offensive technique which can be used to either burn, paralyse or kill any living object that the lightning comes into contact with. As the name suggests, this attack is a lightning bolt meaning it isn't fired as a stream. Onced fired, Zeus is able to guide it to hit the designated target. Zeus can also alter the size of Raigeki, but the bigger it is the harder it is to guide. As well as utilizing this to attack, he is capable of using this a defense where he will fire the lightning bolt at the incoming attack to neutralize it. Also he has used this to blow up walls in order to gain entrance into a locked building. Raigeki travels at considerably high speed, like most of Zeus's lightning attacks. Although it doesn't rival the speed of natural lightning, the Raigeki is nearly untraceable to the average human being. A multitude of different techniques have been stemmed from Raigeki. *'Raigeki: Daiyaku' (雷撃:代役, Literally Meaning; Lightning Strike: Double): Raigeki: Daiyaku is one of the sub techniques of the Raigeki technique. As opposed to the original, Zeus uses the Raigeki with both his hands in order to fire to Raigeki's instead of one. This increases the damage and versatility of the technique greatly. With the increase of damage, the aiming difficulty vastly increases as well. Although Zeus conquered this, he still sometimes finds it hard. Essentially, Raigeki: Daiyaku has much lower accuracy than the original technique with a higher destruction to compensate. *'Raigeki: Bunkatsu' (雷撃:分割, Literally Meaning: Lightning Strike: Splitting): One of the other variations of the Raigeki, upon being fired the Raigeki splits into smaller lightning bolts. Like before, each can be guided to Zeus's will. This technique is generally employed to take out large groups of people or to leave no escape for one person. The bigger the original Raigeki the more lightning strikes there will be. However, if this technique is employed on a smaller Raigeki the outcome will be miniature Raigeki. They are incapable of killing but if enough of them make contact they can temporarily paralyse the target. This also serves as a good distraction. Tenrai Genko (天雷 拳固, Literally Meaning: Thunder Fist): This is technique is one of Zeus's melee attacks. By coating his whole fist in lightning he is able to amplify the destructive power of his punches, along with added effects. Those who are directly hit with this attack suffer from burns as well as an electric shock, this shock will paralyse them for at least a few seconds. While external damage is inflicted, Zeus focus's on the internal damage this technique deals. The electric going through the body will attack the nervous system which momentarily derange ones bodily controls. With Zeus's mastery he is able to maintain this technique for hours on end without tiring. *'Tenrai Genko: Yaiba' (天雷 拳固: 刃, Literally Meaning: Thunder Fist: Blade): Upon mastering the Tenrai Genko, Zeus created a variant of the latter technique. Like the original technique he gathers electricity around his arm to empower his punch, however with more finesse and control he tames the wild lightning. In turn this creates a blade like attack. This technique is capable of piercing or slice the most dense of materials so a human body is nothing. Zeus employs this as a finishing blow due to its lethal capabilities. If excuted and hit in the right sport, he is able to kill with a single blow. Unlike the parent technique Zeus is only able to maintain this for a matter of minutes due to the sheer concentration required. Kamitsuchi (神槌, Literally Meaning: God's Hammer): Perhaps Zeus's most powerful technique in his arsenal, Zeus is capable of vanquishing entire villages or sinking ships in an instant. By focusing electrical energy in the sky above his target he can fire a powerful lightning bolt down from the sky. While only being used a handful of times it is said that the temperature is so hot that even metal and stone are melted. Zeus has stated that this attack goes way over 200,000,000 volts. Senses From his father, Zeus inherited incredibly potent sense. Since birth it was apparent that each of his five senses were stronger than the average humans. After escaping the disaster that befell the Black Steel Pirates, he lived with wolves. Amongst his time living, hunting and playing with the wolves of the pack he was unknowingly further empowering each of his five senses. When he was taken in by the Angelo Family, these enhanced sense were immediately recognised by the family of assassins and trained to reach peak potential. Vision: Amongst all of his senses, his keen eyesight is perhaps the most useful. It enables him to make things out from a substantial distance crystal clear. When scoping for an assassination this is extraordinarily handy as he is able to gather intelligence, all while remaining at a relatively safe distance to avoid detection. Also, Zeus's eyes pick up the most subtle details. For example, he is able to pick up the slightest bodily movements which hints the opponents next move and enables Zeus to use decisive strategies to counter attack. Additionally, Zeus is in full control over his pupil dilation. Thanks to this he can increase the size of his pupils when it is dark in order to let in more light, thus granting him limited amounts of Night Vision. Touch: Zeus has mastered his enhanced sense of touch, to the point where on his fingertips he can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page thus allowing him to read by touch, however he does not personally like doing this. Also, by mere a touch alone he is capable of identifying the material and how strong it is, for example when he needs to smash through something he can do this so he can know how much strength to exert. It is not just his fingertips that are this sensitive, it is all over his body. His skins senses are so acute that, if all of his other senses were disrupted he would be able to sense a persons presence (within 6-7 feet) because of the person's body heat and disturbance of air. With this enhanced sense he has the ability to numb himself to pain. Hearing: His hearing is perhaps the most useful one of his sensory arsenal. The first reason is that his hearing is so acute he can hear miniscule sounds such as a persons heartbeat from up to 20 - 30 feet away. By using the latter technique, he can tell whether a person is lying by heartbeats. It is extremely useful for eavesdropping and intelligence gathering, he has displayed it in this field when he heard a Marine higher ups plotting through a sound proofed wall. Zeus can also block specific frequencies and through training he can block specific things as well such as background sounds in order to help him focus in combat. Smell: Zeus's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish people by the bodily odors they give off and can even remember them in order to identify them in the future. Due to this, it is very hard to fool him with a mere disguise. Using his smell, he can pick out different ingredients within a dish or different components in a bomb. He has also displayed the ability to identify different metals as to him they each give off a unique smell. Zeus can lock onto a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of 70 feet. His sense of smell has helped him track down many people and generally helps him to distinguish his target from others. Seeing as the body releases hormones depending on mood, he is capable of telling how someone is feeling just by the smell of the hormones. Amongst other emotions, Zeus can literally smell fear and sense anger and/or rage. Extrasensory Perception: During his time on the Island he picked up a sixth sense is what is known as the Danger Intuition. This power enables him to sense nearing dangers to him and his immediate surroundings. It is an extremely handy counter against surprise attacks as this gives him a heads up allowing him time to react. He has noted this power to have saved his life on multiple occasions. This ability has been compared to a wild animals natural instinct as well as Kenbunshoku Haki, and also mistaken for this form of Haki. Radar Sense: From the sending part of his brain Zeus emits a signal (undetectable to all but him), the signal then bounces around and then returns to the receiving part of the brain. His brain can then configures the data it received into a three dimensional model of his surroundings. This process takes no more than two seconds, meaning that this model is updated every two seconds. Due to this ability Zeus, has been said to be "all seeing" and to have "eyes in the back of his head". His use of this Radar Sense has essentially rendered him immune to the majority of sneak attacks, although he is still the slightest bit vulnerable. Equipment Shimetsu Shimetsu (死滅; Annihilation) is one of the strongest swords known to man. It is one of the twelve, Saijo O Wazamono, which is a group of the highest class of swords recorded. This sword has been around for many centuries and it is known for its durability amongst other things. Legend has it that this blade gets stronger with every living being it slays, but whether this is fact or a mere myth is unknown. Shimetsu was hidden away from the world for many generations in an underground tomb, until it was later discovered by Zeus as a child. Zeus became the swords third wielder, the first being his great grandfather William Lyon and the second being his grandfather William Drake, the infamous pirate known as Wolf. Trivia * Zeus's swordplay is inspired by Jedi lightsaber combat, from the Star Wars universe.